The Search for El Dorado
"The Search for El Dorado" is the second chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Synopsis After abandoning Elena at the docks, Nate and Sully begin their search for El Dorado in the jungles of Central America. Following the map in Francis Drake's diary, they trek through the jungle and arrive at a large open area.. Contrary to what Nate's locator tells him, there is nothing there, much to Sully's disappointment. The two continue on, looking around for clues. They then arrive at the entrance of a Pre-Columbian Incan or Mayan temple. Nate does some skillful climbing to find a way to get inside. Nate then spots something unusual about the ground below the temple. Sully walks over to inspect it and finds that it's hollow. Nate then proceeds to make his way to the roof and push down a large boulder onto the floor to break it open. The two then proceed inside and begin exploring the temple. They soon discover a Spanish helmet, and Nate deduces that the treasure had long ago been taken by the Spanish. Sully becomes enraged and mentions that he needs the treasure to pay off the many debts he has accrued. The two continue their search through the temple. After passing through a chain door, they spot a brazier, which is found in Drake's notebook. Sully lights it, causing it to flair up and light the lamps lining the ceiling. Just ahead of them is a pile of wooden debris. Nate shoots one of the lamps down, causing a spark of fire to fall down and burn the wood down, while the two watch in amazement. Nate then climbs his way down to find a way for Sully to get down as well. Once the two have made their way down to the ground floor, they proceed on through the temple until they come across a puzzle, which consists of four signs that must be pressed in the correct order. Nate refers to Drake's journal, finding a page that reads, "The order of these signs have some importance." Following the clues in the book, Nate successfully solves the puzzle and unlocks a hidden passage underneath the temple. Nate climbs his way down there and makes his way to the other side of the stone door, then blows it open for Sully to get through. They both continue on, and after opening up another chain door, they come across an unstable walkway. Nate begins carefully walking along the structure until everything begins to crumble. Nate rushes his way to the other side as everything falls down, while Sully waits on the other side. Once Nate safely makes it across, Sully meets him over there, jumping across the fallen structures. Following this phenomenon, they realize they must be getting closer, and they slowly proceed up the stairs into the main chamber. There they find an empty hollow niche in the back wall where a statue once stood, and realizes that El Dorado is not a city of gold, but a golden statue. Sully notes that a carving on a wall depicting what looks like people worshiping the statue. Nate then discovers tracks leading out of the room. He then discerns that the Spanish Conquistadors had dragged the statue out on cut logs. He and Sully follow the tracks out through the back wall of the temple, only to discover that the back wall was blown out by the Spaniards to make a shortcut to get treasure out. Despite this, the two continue on through the jungle, heading up towards a nearby river. Then then catch sight of something that astonishes them both - a giant German U-boat stuck within the river. Walkthrough The Jungle Follow the river until you come to the waterfall; head right until you enter a wide area where 'the treasure' is supposedly located. Head left from this entrance and then turn right down a narrow passage. As you exit into a wide area with ancient pillars, turn left and head towards the end. Climb up onto some rubble and then turn to face the exit of the narrow passage from whence you came. Jump across the pillars and then turn left, and climb over the fallen debris onto another pillar. After noticing the hollow ground below, turn right and jump onto the next pillar along. Walk onto the slab and it will slip a little, then jump across the gap. Then drop down onto the ledge and shimmy to your left, jumping any gaps between pillars. Then, when you find some rubble opposite you, follow the game's prompts and jump across. Climb up and push the large rock over the edge to smash open an entrance. The temple Drop down and head into the passage with Sully. After the cutscene, head down the passage away from the entrance and shoot the barrel on the other side of the chasm. Climb up the fallen statue and continue down the passage until you get to a closed door. Pull the chain until Sully offers to help. Once he's opened the door, go through and get behind the small cart to your right. Hold triangle and push it into the gap. After Sully's through, head over to the oddly shaped metal structure in front of you. Follow the game's prompts and Sully will light it. Then continue down the passage and shoot the lantern furthest down to get rid of the wooden debris. Turn left after going through the doorway and climb onto the stone blocks. Jump to your right and drop when necessary until you come to the end of the blocks. Jump across onto a vine to your right and slide down to the bottom. Run around the debris in front of you until you can see some barrels. Shoot them and then wait for Sully to climb down the revealed ladder. Continue into the next passage and Sully will light another brazier, opening the door in front and closing the one behind. 'Symbol puzzle solution' Follow the passage through until you come to a large room with a circle in the middle surrounded by four squares and four pillars. There are four stone blocks located high on the walls, so you have to climb up to get to them. Follow the game's prompts and you will be able to work out the sequence of the buttons you need to push. The order goes: top right, bottom left, top left and bottom right. After you've pushed them in the right order, the circle will open up and reveal a deep pit with a ladder cut out of its side. 'Exit the temple' Climb down the ladder until you drop onto a ledge; jump around to your left until you can climb up into a passage. Get behind the large stone block and push it into position. Go back to the pit and drop into the water. Swim to your right and climb up onto the ledge. Climb up the left side of the back wall until you get to the top of the large pillar-type stone. Jump to your right onto the ledge and then right again onto the vine. Climb up to the top of the vine and jump into the new room. Shoot the barrels piled up against the door and Sully will come in. Follow the passage until you come to a door with two chains, take one and Sully will take the other. Once opened, an unsafe looking wooden walkway will reveal itself to you. Walk along until things go awry, then run for your life, jumping over the gaps until you make the final leap to safety. Pull yourself up and watch as Sully takes the easy route. Climb the stairs and enter the final chamber where the statue once was. After the cutscene, exit the temple by following the ruts left behind until you emerge outside. Head left and follow the passage until you emerge to find the oddity of German U-Boat stuck in the rainforest river. Turn right and climb up the rocks until you emerge on level with the U-Boat. The next chapter will begin after the cutscene. Treasures Trophy opportunities Trivia *Goof: When Nate and Sully are on in the boat discussing the treasure, Sully has a light-blue shirt on, but when they are the island searching for the treasure, his shirt is red. Later on, when video footage of Sully is shown in Chapter 11 - Trapped, he is back in his blue shirt, and remains in that shirt for the remainder of the game. *This is the only chapter in the game that doesn't feature any enemies. Gallery Treking_the_forest.jpg|Nate and Sully begin their search for El Dorado. Take a look around.jpg|Nate and Sully in the Amazon Rainforest. Ancient_structures_U1_PS4.jpg|Nate and Sully come across some ancient structures. Nate in the forest.jpg|Nate and Sully trying to get into the temple. Picked_clean.jpg|Nate and Sully inside the dark temple. Spanish helmet.jpg|Nate finds a Spanish helmet. Sully_digs_in_shoe.jpg|Sully cleaning out his shoe. Lighting_brazier.jpg|Nate and Sully light the brazer. Nate_swimming.jpg|Nate swimming in the underground waters. Unstable_structure.jpg|Nate walks across an unstable walkway. Searching around.jpg|Nate and Sully look around the room. Missing statue.jpg|Nate and Sully come across a surprise. Figure_carvings.jpg|Carvings of people worshiping the statue. Look here.jpg|Nate and Sully observing the tracks left by the Spanish. Heading_upstream.jpg|Nate and Sully head towards the river. Video Category:Chapters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune